A super wonderful thing
by Alpha Wolf kuro
Summary: This is a story about superboy and his struggle to keep a grip on his life will his new found friend be just what he need to stay in this world and outta the next or will they both be taking the eternal plunge into darkness and no return SuperboyxWondergirl disclaimer: i don't own a dam thing unfortunately rated M just to be safe
1. Pushing it

**Lost**

I punched the bag again and again catching it with another two piece almost breaking it I had been in here for almost seven hours now just whacking away at the punching bag and lifting weights (repping 300 tons) I could feel the blood in my body screaming at me to stop and putting me in so much pain

But it was better than sitting in the lounge and watching lagoon boy and megan suck face and be all mushy with each other I had been hiding out in the training room for days only coming out to eat shower use the bathroom and go on missions I punch the bag one more time and leaned on it

Huffing and puffing finally giving my body the rest it deserves sweat trickling down every crease in-between my muscles that had gotten substantially bigger in these seven days I wasn't wearing a shirt anymore just some sweat pants and I had bandages on my hands and feet

I backed and round housed the bag with my right foot but did it way to hard and had slam my right hand on the floor which gave me the idea of swinging myself around slamming my legs into the mid-section of the bag as I tried it swinging my body required a little more strength then I thought but I over amped it

My legs swung too fast ripping the wind so much that the sound from it could be heard throughout mount justice my legs made contact but tore right through it shredding the leather and sending metal bars piercing through the wind and impaling into the wall right through to the other side I fell from the hand stand position too tired to continue holding myself up in the hand stand style

As I struggled to get my knees wobbling and my arms shaking nightwing & wonder girl ran in breathless at the amount of destruction all the equipment was on the floor most of it damaged from the bullet rain of beams and some completely destroyed

"superboy what happened"? nightwing barked obviously forgetting which one of us could shrug off bullets like a tank

"I put a little too much power into the attack ok and don't worry I'll clean it all up"

"are you alright superboy you don't look so hot" she said blushing at the words as they left her mouth never in a thousand years did she think she would say that

"im fine just leave me alone" I said while rising to my wobbly feat I could barely talk let alone stan that probably explains why the next thing I did was plummet straight down to my knees and pass out the last I remember was hitting the hard cold floor while seeing cassie fly over to me then everything went dark as I was consumed into the darkness known as unconsciousness

When I awoke I was in the infirmary with no one else there figures lately I've been shrugging off friends like bullets and been doing most of my missions solo but as I was about to lay back down to my all white sheets I noticed a strand of blonde hair and followed it up with me eyes to see a sleeping cassie head laying on my bed and she was snoring and boy could she snore I gently tapped her to wake her but she didn't so I punched the bed and sent her head flying into the air she immediately woke up

And looked around confused like a small animal that didn't know where they were this got a smile outta me and then a full blown laugh that left her even more confused she didn't understand nor did she want to but simply let me have my laugh

"glad to see your awake and laughing superboy"

"thanks glad to see someone around here still likes me" I replied while trying not to laugh

"what everyone likes you there just all… umm... umm" she said looking at the floor with her pointing finger on her bottom lip

This caused me to laugh again but this time even harder my muscular chest expanding and contracting with every laugh she watched my chest as I breathed I threw the sheets off of me and stood up "where are you going to go now superboy"

"to my room im tired… a…and wonder girl call me Connor"

"same here super… I mean Connor… wait I mean call me cassie because my names not connor it's cassie" she said right before giggling in embarrassment something I found to be cute and now that I really looked at her she was pretty cute herself I walked down the hall to my room after waving goodbye to cassie I opened the door and plopped down on to my bed and thought to myself '_tomorrow im going to ask cassie out on a date'_

I quickly hurried to sleep because I couldn't wait for tomorrow as I awoke I jumped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom I hoped in the shower and took a quick one I hopped out and brushed my teeth and washed my face I walked into my room again and began to get dress I decided to change it up today by putting on a red and black plaid button up the front shirt with the buttons undone and put a white t shirt under it I put on some black jeans and some converse sneakers

And walked out the door as I walked into the lounge everybody turned and noticed even megan who was feeding lagoon boy brownies

"what's the special occasion superboy" megan said while still feeding lagoon boy

"no special occasion just going to hang out at the mall... hey cassie"? I said turning my attention to the confused blonde

"yea connor"

"wanna come"?

"s…sure" '_ooh my god is he asking me out on a date this couldn't be more perfect' _

"give me one second to get changed" she flew off as fast as she could wiping every ones hair into a frenzy she came back less than 10 minutes later

She was wearing a jean vest with no sleeves they look as if they had been ripped off because of the strands that stuck out she wore tight red leather pants and some black high heel stilettoes without he hair band letting her hair hang completely loose every boy in the rooms mouth dropped including mal and lagoon boy megan stuffed a brownie in lagoons face whereas mal got the you better 'take your eyes off her now' look

She floated over to me and rapped her arm around mine and we walked into the portal

**Well what do you think good story huh Plz… Plz review favorite and follow the story also leave your thoughts in reviews and what you think will happen on their date**

**And once again this Is mordok1d saying peace **


	2. Maybe we should slow Down

**Maybe we should slow down**

**Must read this of utmost importance i need beta reader pm for the job**

Cassie and connor had been enjoying their day at the mall Cassie had been the most outgoing and energetic girl, while connor was a shy, bury his emotions in a chest and through it in the sea kind of guy cassie was jumping around the mall again flaunting around her cleavage hanging out sense it was barely covered by the vest and grey tank top she wore under it (sorry about not putting that in the first part kind of slipped my mind)

Connor slightly blushed at this he turned his head to the right exposing the beads of sweat going down his neck while he carried bags of every variety of color he and cassie had done a lot of shopping turns out that being a hero on the young justice team has its perks like unlimited platinum black cards that dip straight into the Wayne fortune

Cassie had stopped running for a second to catch her breath she was finally beginning to feel the effects of running around all day

"what's wrong energizer bunny finally out of steam" connor said in his usual non-chalant voice that had begun to grow on cassie

"don't worry I'll be up and on my feet in no time" she said while gasping for air and leaning forward putting her elbows on her knees and hunching her back

"don't rush it take your time im also tired so maybe we should take a break and get something to eat" he said now standing in front of her

She nodded in agreement and took his hand and pulled herself up unfortunately a little too fast and she ended up smashing right into connor causing him to slam in to the wall with her head buried in his chest causing a warm sensation in his heart

He immediately glanced down to check if she was alright and little to his knowledge she had done the same there faces less than an inch away from each other their lips less than a centimeter away from each other's

Connor was about to push off the wall and get back to his feet but the moment he tried he felt cassie's lips come crushing down on his like a meteor

He pulled her into his embrace quickly while wrapping his arms around her waist she wrapped her hands around his muscular neck still not breaking away until they heard a pair of older women walking by that muttered something about 'kids moving too quickly' which got connor thinking maybe they were moving too quickly maybe they should slow it down

They had just gone from friends to lovers in two point five seconds he pulled her away and a line of spit from one to the other was visible but disappeared quickly cassie had a look in her eyes something that took connor a little while to register but he quickly found out that it was lust in her eyes she wanted him

He was happy that she wanted him but thought they should slow down none the less

"what's wrong connor don't you like me"? she said a bit scared it was easy to pick up in her voice especially with super hearing

"of course I like you cassie but I just think we're moving a little too fast is all maybe we should slow down a little" connor said a little frightful that if their relationship went to fast they would blow it right of the rails cassie simply nodded in an understanding way even though she wanted him now she could wait

She grabbed his hand and held it tightly hoping that he wouldn't pull away and to her fortune he didn't she began to tug him down the walkway in the mall and said "c'mon just because we had a romantic moment doesn't me you get out of buying me lunch" she smiled a wide grin that showed her beautiful sparkling white teeth and made her look absolutely gorgeous

Connor allowed himself to be pulled into a fast food joint that wasn't anything fancy halfway though there meal that consisted of burgers, fries, and shakes all around a wall of the mall busted earning glances from both cassie and connor as they looked and waited for the grey dust to clear they saw the terror twins walking in and cracking there knuckles superboy stood up and ripped his clothes off as all the civilians ran by he was wearing his hero clothe which consisted of a long sleeve black shirt that stopped at the fold of his arms some grayish blue cargo pants and some black combat boots

Cassie couldn't believe that he wasn't hot under all that clothing she was just warm under her vest but he was wearing two pairs of clothing 'amazing she thought to herself she would have never guessed that he was always ready for a battle as she was about to stand up to engage in combat superboys hand was in her face gesturing for her to stay

"this won't take long" he said while walking towards them "all that time in the gym was not for nothing you know" he launched at the two twins both took notice of him but it was too late tuppence was closed lined and as tommy was ready to pounce on superboy he was met with a round house from the human kryptonian hybrids boot superboy turned around when he heard tuppence dashing towards him

She got close and wound back her fist only to be met with a hard punch to her abdomen and then a left uppercut to her temple sending her head into the roof and causing her to lose consciousness he turned around to see tommy bringing down both his fist one clenching the other he sent a straight kick into his midsection and then jumped and did a horizontal 360 spin kick to his face tommy leaned out of it and brought back his right fist for a punch

connor saw that he was wide opened he almost panicked but remembered his training from yesterday he slammed his right hand on the floor and swinging myself around slamming my legs into the mid-section of the terror twin but again maybe a bit too hard I sent though ten walls and through the sealing (he went diagonally) but that isn't what scared me I had snapped all of his ribs on that side and almost everyone heard it

cassie called the ambulance and the beelreve correctional facility both told her they were on their way while tommy was rolling moaning and groaning on the floor in pain it was unbearable he wanted to rip his own head off but couldn't bear the thought of taking his hand of his side the ambulance quickly arrive and took tommy out on a stretcher while beelreve followed behind them after retrieving tuppence

cassie looked around and noticed connor wasn't there so she was about to fly off looking for him when she felt to hands on her arms she immediately turned around and noticed that connor was standing right behind her she wrapped her arms around his well chiseled abs and held him in a hug

"it's ok… the doctors said he'll be okay" she said knowing superboy would definitely be made that he was the cause of so much destruction

"I think it's time to go home" connor said while resting his left cheek on the top of cassie's head she simply nodded in agreement and the two went back to mount justice

Once they arrived they noticed everyone was staring at them especially nightwing he looked at connor and said "we need to talk… NOW"!

At these words Connor's eye twitched he didn't like being talked to like he was some kid cassie quickly pecked him on the lips and walked off to her room this made everyone in drop there jaw especially the men about five minutes later he was well into their talk, which mostly consisted of scolding over him almost killing somebody but connor had heard enough

"it was either hit him or be hit" connor said while jumping up from his seat and getting up in nightwings face nightwing stood up as well and retorted with "that doesn't give you and excuse to almost kill him"

"it was an accident"!

"accident or not you need to be more careful"!

"ooh I'll show you careful"

"what's that supposed to mean"?

Superboy didn't reply he merely pushed nightwing and kept walking to his room he was pissed and tired, but he also had those fond memories of earlier today being with cassie felt so right unlike being with m'gann, that relationship felt forced but with cassie it felt like it was whatever he wanted to do when ever but he made sure not to go crazy with power like m'gann did especially when she tried to wipe his mind

He closed his eyes slowly and began to drift off into sleep it was warm and soothing like a silk woven blanket coming over his sleepy eyelids he allowed it to take him nut not without leaving a grin on his face as he thought to himself 'best day ever'

**Whoa sounds like someone is pissed but happy at the same time sorry this took so long guys but have been in the hospital recently three broken left fingers bullies are a bunch of ass holes anyway you guys know the drill review because it will heal me faster and favorite and follow**

**And once again this is MordoK1d saying peace**


	3. christmas

Superboy woke up bright and early the next day his eyes slowly opened allowing the flurry of colors that his Egyptian cotton sheets gave off they were a dark crimson red with silk pillow cases to match the set he allowed his eyes a minute adjust to the light by staying perfectly still lying on his stomach with his head turned to the right only two things went through his head

Cassie, and Christmas. Christmas was tomorrow and he could wait, but his urge to see cassie was one that he could not suppress after letting his pupils get back to normal he pushed away from the bed as If he was doing a push up causing his crimson sheets to pour off of him like someone was pouring red wine on his back when he was all the way up his entire muscular back was shown revealing scars and bruises for the world to see

He rolled out of bed and into the shower. the black and white tiles of the bathroom were cold compared to the black carpet in his room but he paid no attention to it for the were much more pressing matters then how cold your floor was

As he stepped into the shower and turned the hot water all the way up he felt it beaming down on top of him he felt like someone or something was up against him but every time he turned to look at the area of his body he saw nothing it became even more agitating as he was well into his shower because now he knew something was there because he couldn't feel the water hitting his back anymore

He turned and swung his fist as fast as he could only to hit the air now he was scared something was in his room that he couldn't hit and he had a right to be downright terrified but he kept he didn't let it show on the outside. He had to keep his cool so that the intruder didn't think that it was getting the best of him even though it was but he couldn't let it know that so he turned off the water and jumped out of the shower soaking his bathroom tiles, and wetting up the black carpet in his room he quickly got dressed in his mission clothes and left his room

Leaving whatever strange thing that bothered him behind he quickly walked into the living room of the base and sat on the couch he took a few glances around the room but didn't see cassie he actually saw everybody but her and this made super-boy unbelievably uncomfortable he allowed himself to sink into the couch to relax and take his mind off the shower incident

When he felt a pair of hands on his eyes he smiled at the touch because he knew exactly who was touching him "guess who" he heard her soft beautiful and gentle voice ring out to his ears causing them to twitch in an up down motion "im pretty sure I know who" he said with a warm and brightening smile

**Sorry about the short chapter guys but my arms are killing me from weight training and im running out of ideas for the story so as always review and stuff and sorry about how long this took but class is killing me**


	4. Christmas 2

"Im pretty sure I know who" he said with a warm and brightening smile right before grabbing her hands pulling her up into the air and landing her directly on his lap he was rewarded for this action with a peck on the cheek that he blushed at immediately after "so how did you sleep" she asked him while sitting up and putting his head on her lap

"I slept like a baby" I said while getting comfortable on her lap and turning to lie on my back so that my face pointed towards the ceiling and towards hers. I then heard a coughing noise so I lifted my head to look over the couch and towards the kitchen to see la'gaan fake coughing into his hand "something stuck in your throat la'gaan because just say the word and I will punch it out" I sad while cracking my knuckles

He looked at me seriously and I was about to say something until cassie pulled me back onto her lap and said "play nice connor" while rubbing my abs slowly the rest of today was pretty uneventful nightwing said that there would most likely be no crime today so we should probably relax and that's when cassie had her brilliant idea " We should all watch some scary movies" she said while jumping off the couch which in turn sent me tumbling to the floor "ooh sorry baby" she said as soon as I hit the floor

"its ok" I said while getting up and wrapping my arms around her from behind and kissing her collar bone which caused her to blush madly "no one watches scary movies on christmas eve it's not… normal right angle fish" la'gaan said while turning to megan and grabbing her hands holding them up to his face. At this I saw cassie put her head down in sadness. I would be dammed if I was going to let that freak fish talk to my girl that way.

"what does the guy with red eyes, green skin, and gills know anything about normal. We can watch whatever you want to watch babe" I said while nuzzling her cheek and resting my head on hers at this she giggled, perked right up and turned to me kissing me lightly but passionately something that I happily returned but not for because soon after I returned it she flew off to get the movies. I watched as she ran off i was in lala land because of the sight of her perfect body running off sent waves through my body but the sound of snapping unfortunately brought me back to reality.

It was Garfield I simply shook my head clear of all my dirty thought's and hopped back on to the couch awaiting for cassie to return with said movies i put my feet up on the couch and stared off into the distance tapping my foot and day dreaming what it would be like to have kids with cassie


End file.
